


Babies, Brothers and Bonding

by ThatOneKrys



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby Liam, F/M, daddy!killian feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneKrys/pseuds/ThatOneKrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally having an afternoon alone with his newborn son, Killian takes the chance to bond with Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babies, Brothers and Bonding

Nearly a week had passed since they brought Liam home, and Killian was only just now given the chance to spend some time alone with his son. Not that he didn’t revel in showing off his and Emma’s son to the rest of their family— and the entirety of Storybrooke, truth be told— but,  _damn it_ , the man needed some time alone to bond with his son.

And he was going to take advantage of the free afternoon Emma had promised them while she kept the rest of the family busy, and away from the house— dog included.

The first thing Killian did was take Liam down to the beach only yards from their house. The lad was the son of one captain and named after another. Killian was determined to make sure his son loved the sea as much as his father and uncle did.

"Soon as you’re old enough to walk, we’ll get you started on those sailing lessons," the pirate mused, shifting Liam in his arms so the boy was leaning into his chest while still able to look out at the water. "We can’t let your grandfather try and turn you into a knight, after all."

Liam gurgled in response, squirming a little. Killian took that as an agreement and chuckled. Readjusting the cap on his son’s head, he started them on a short stroll along the waterline, turning back towards the house once they reached the docks.

His timing was perfect, seeing as Liam started crying as soon as he stepped through the door. After a moment of study, it was determined the lad was hungry, and Killian went to fetch a bottle of fresh milk from the kitchen.

Fed, burped and changed, Liam was livelier than he’d been earlier, gurgling and laughing as his limbs flailed about in the air from where he lay on his back on the floor, Killian hovering above him and playfully tickling his feet and belly. Once in a while he could elicit a high pitched squeal from his son, which made the pirate grin in triumph.

Unknowing how much time had passed, Killian was startled by the opening of the front door and the barking of one of their dogs— Jolly— as she came running towards the two.

"Jolly! Stop," Emma called after the lab, apparently seeing where the pup was headed. "Henry, can you feed her please?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on, Jolly!" Henry chimed in, patting his leg until she changed direction and chased after him.

"You and Liam have fun today?" the blonde inquired, joining her boys on the floor, reaching for Liam with a finger, which he promptly latched onto with his tiny hand, smiling as he recognized his mother.

"Aye, we went down to the beach for a bit," Killian confirmed, pausing in his playful torture to kiss Emma hello. "He’s agreed not to let your father try and turn him into a knight. He’d much rather be a pirate, like I said he would."

Emma laughed, shaking her head in amusement. “I expect nothing less from your son. Come on, he needs his nap. I’m surprised he isn’t already asleep.” Scooping her son up, she carried him to the bedroom where he fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
